littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 - A New Beginning Part Two Transcript
on Littlest Pet Shop 2 Madison: ... I'm Madison. Hi. Blythe: Then you come to the right place, Madison. Your working with me inside Littlest Pet Shop! (Biskit Twins appeared from out of nowhere) Whittney: I'm Whittney Biskit. Brittney: And I'm like, Brittney Biskit. Brittney and Whittney: We're twins. Madison: What is happening to me!? Icky Animals are speaking to me and... I can understand them! Russell: Wait. Do you just say that you can understand us? Sunil: A New Beginning here inside Littlest Pet Shop? Vinnie: If only there was someone who could help us out! Someone who could understand and communicate with us! Russell: I've got it! We'll need Madison! Madison: Why me? Russell: You're the only second person who actually understand us! Madison: Okay, okay. I'll stay. Russell: You and Blythe have to save the shop by tomorrow. Madison: What the WHEN? Theme Song Lyrics: You think about all the things that you love to do! It all comes true! You find a place you never knew where your happy too! Just be you We can be (Yeah!) Who we wanna be (Yeah!) At Littlest Pet Shop you and me We can be (Yeah!) Who we wanna be (Yeah!) At Littlest Pet Shop you and me! Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" (Continuing of where we last left off a new girl who's name was Madison she and Blythe went outside out of the department by getting inside Roger Baxter's car on the street) Roger: Hurry up, Blythe! You and Madison don't want to be late for the first day back to school. If I'm late for my flight, they'll leave without me! Which would be bad, cause I'm the captain! (Pets saluting Blythe and Madison by cheering, wearing Blythe memorabilia and holding up signs that support Blythe and Madison) Blythe: We're all ready to go, Dad. Madison: (Saw all 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets routing for Madison who was number 1 by making such animal noises) Roger: What's that racket? Blythe: Uh, just some construction. You know, big city stuff, heh. (Pets Cheering) (Madison covers Roger Baxter eyes by putting his Co-Pilot hat down so that he can't see a thing) Madison: Nothing to see here! Now drive! We don't wanna be late! Roger: (Started driving the car) Whoa whoa! Driver: Hey! Watch where you're driving, buddy! (Then they finally made it to Blythe's school which is Downtown City High) Roger: Well, here we are. Madison: A New Beginning. Right, Blythe? Blythe: That's right, Madison. And you know you love new beginnings. Madison: Yup. I have to admit, Blythe. You and your pet friends here back at the shop are not exactly afraid of me. But icky too. Blythe: Again with the icky. You know, Madison I wish you would stop saying that "I" word. It's just like old times. Madison: We'll always be together just for the two of us. Blythe: Good. Come on! I can't wait for you to meet my friends! (She and Madison got out of Roger Baxter's car and went inside Downtown City High school) Roger: Bye girls! (Limosuine pulls up; Biskit twins leave car; view briefly focuses on inside of car) Fisher Biskit: Goodbye, girls. Try not to get exspelled today Hm? Whittney: Okay, dad. Brittney: We'll like, try. (Car pulls away; camera focuses on license plate, which has "Largest Ever Pet Shop" written on it. Then we cut back to the Littlest Pet Shop inside the day camp area and Russell told the other pets of an idea of how they could get their new shop with a Number 2 Sign on it) Russell: Okay. Who has the idea of how Blythe and Madison can save our new shop called Littlest Pet Shop 2? Wiggles: How's about we start by getting rid of two mean girls named the Biskit Twins that we saw earlier through the window? If they ever get inside our turf I'll introduce them to some of my... (Grins as he raises his Alligator teeth) Friends! That's my kinda talent! Russell: Alrighty, Wiggles! You're not the only one with an idea. Sweet Cheeks: Oh oh oh I know I know! I'll psyc them out with my mind reading Finona Frum taught me all about pet psychicing! Esteban: I should do a celebration by shaking my moricas while doing the samba! (Shakes his Moricas) Mary Frances: Where can this pig get some ideas around here? Buttercream: We'll sell them some of those delicouls sopicouls cupcakes for the new Sweet Delights 2 Shop made entiry wirly out of sweets and sugar! Russell: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face after stamping her feet several times and twisted her ears she calms herself down with a sigh) Any-hoo... That's what Sugar Sprinkles and I are gonna do for our talents! Sugar Sprinkles: That's our job! Or... I could play the guitar by singing a song to it. (Plays the guitar) Scout: I could shred some paper whenever the word they write is wrong with my claws. (Raises her claws) Zoe: The only thing to do is hold a benefit show with lot of great singers, like me. Gail: And me! Zoe and Gail: (Singing) Yeah, yeah Come and save the Littlest Pet Shop yeah, yeah, yeah, The Littlest Pet Shop Littlest Pet Shop! (Then Pepper pushed them off with her own comedy) Pepper: Crazy! Zoe and Gail: Hey! Pepper: Uh, a comedy show is clearly the thing that gonna pack em' in. And of course, I'll be the head liner. Why did the rubber chicken cross the road? Cause he wanted to stretch his legs. (Launches rubber chicken off-screen) Huh? Right? Hahahaha. Whoa. Vinnie: Two words for you: Dance-a-thon! (music; Russell has a "Not Amused" face) Vinnie: Ugh! One word for you: Oww... Sunil: Maybe Blythe and Madison can make Mrs. Twombly's problems disappear! (coughs) Russell: Ugh! Just once, can I get some input that didn't involve each of you taking the opportunity to show off? (All pets talking at the same time) Russell: (sigh; gets coated in purple paint; camera pans up to reveal Minka is the culprit) Minka: (Laughs) (Then we cut to Blythe and Madison inside the school hall way looking for their new lockers) Blythe: And this is the school hall way where we can find our new lockers to put stuff in. Do you think that you can handle that locker number 284? Madison: Sure no doubt about it. (Tries to open the locker number 284 but it locked up real tight. Soon Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson and Youngmee Song arrived toward Madison and Blythe) Jasper: Hey there! Having trouble opening up the new lock? Madison: Sure. Can you help me open this thing? I don't know how I can open these things with my hands. Blythe: She tired it like one time ago. Oh yeah. Madison, these are my friends that I hang out with. And guys, this is Madison my new friend. Madison: Yeah. Hi. Jasper: Nice to meet you, Madison. I'm Jasper Jones by the way. Sue: I'm Sue Patterson. Youngmee: And I'm Youngmee Song. Sue: Are you new here? Madison: Yeah. New in school. New in town. Like Blythe usually says. Sue: Oh. Where do you live? Madison: Fashion University North. Until I moved here to Oak Street in Downtown City. There's a pet shop that Blythe showed me around with. Blythe: It's gonna have a new shop with a number 2 on it! Jasper: You mean Littlest Pet Shop 2? I love that place! Madison: Yeah. But it's not so easy taking care of such animals which you call pets. Youngmee: I heard that my Aunt Christie is having a number 2 sign here at our Sweet Delights shop so that we could be twice as busy as forever! Sue: With Littlest Pet Shop 2 and Sweet Delights 2 all in one place, it'll be coming on stronger than it ever was before. Blythe: Way better than that Largest Ever Pet Shop owned by The Biskits. Jasper: Right. So Madison, we was wondering we're having lunch at our table so if you want to join us and Blythe here. It'll be okay with you won't it? Madison: Sure! Let's go! (So off they went to the cafeteria to have some lunch at their table as we cut to that scene) Youngmee: Now I know how they always put too much salt on the food. Jasper: (Laughs) It's funny cause it's true. Right, Blythe? Blythe: Oh, what? Oh, sorry Jasper. My mind wondered back to the Littlest Pet Shop. Madison: You see I'd promise Wiggles McSunbask and the others to save their new shop. But I'm not sure if I can do it or not. Jasper: Who's Wiggles? Blythe: You know. Antagontist reptile, cold blooded. NOT a Crocodile! Madison: Talking Alligator. Oops. When I say talk I mean in his animal language. Sue: Uh-huh. (Then the Biskit Twins showed and picked up Blythe Style Notepad) Blythe: Hey! Whittney: Hello, Blythe. You're, like, always carrying this around, aren't you? You must really want people to see your designs. Brittney: Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't, like, carry it around. Madison: Yeah? Well, I don't like the way you sneaking up on me and Blythe like that? It's creepy! Whittney: Madison, is it? You and Blythe have been connected to each other. Brittney: Just like us. We can read your thoughts and we really are smarter than you two. Blythe: Right. Let me guess. You heard what you said about me and Madison helping us save the new shop called Littlest Pet Shop 2? Is that correct? Whittney: I know how you and that other girl with frackles think. Brittney: So, Blythe. Even though your little drawings aren't that great, if you want to sit at our ''lunch table, we'll allow it. Blythe: Ah, that's tempting, but I'm sitting with my friends and my new friend Madison for lunch, so... no thanks. Whittney: Did she just say "no" to us... again?! Brittney: Uh! She did! Whittney: Listen, Blythe! By saying "no" to us... Brittney: Like again! Whittney: You and Madison had just got yourselves in a really bad side! Brittney: We also heard what you said about the new shop called Sweet Delights 2 arriving any second now. And Blythe, you have to stick to your designs. Whittney: Yeah, because there is nothing you can do to save it! (Throws the Blythe Style Notepad on the ground as she and Brittney left) Jasper: Okay the part what they said about Sweet Delights 2 and Littlest Pet Shop 2 it'll all come true when there's nothing we can do to save it. Blythe: No doubt, Jasper. But those mean Biskits just gave me a great idea of how to save Littlest Pet Shop 2! Madison: And the Sweet Delights 2! But first we gotta come up with a plan of hanging the new number 2 sign on both shops. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) - This is the fantasy clip ''(Pets are running through a field of flowers to Littlest Pet Shop 2 and their new clubhouse in the day camp area; Mrs. Twombly is standing outside, welcoming the pets in; pets enter and make general pet noises; cage suddenly falls onto pets) Mrs. Twombly: Suckers! (evil laugh; suddenly grows an extra pair of arms) Vinnie: (Screams) (Pets gasp; "Mrs. Twombly"s face falls off, revealing her to be the Biskit twins) Brittney and Whittney: (Evil laugh) (thunders; Littlest Pet Shop 2 facade falls away, revealing the place to actually be Largest Ever Pet Shop) (Pets scream "NO!" as fantasy ends) Sweet Cheeks: Okay. Maybe making the new clubhouse inside the Largest Ever Pet Shop is not a good idea. Madame Pom: Somehow. It'll be much safer than we built it here in the new shop of Littlest Pet Shop 2 instead of that scary place the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Scout: Anybody have any ideas of how to save the new shop? Esteban: Well I do. (Takes out a picture photo of Littlest Pet Shop day camp area with a clubhouse inside of it) This is what our clubhouse use to look like. Penny Ling: Whoa. Esteban, It's very impressive! Vinnie: I imagine to make that clubhouse look bigger. Sugar Sprinkles: I had to admit, you make great and cute designs for the brand new clubhouse in our day camp. Esteban: Gracias. It's my idea. (Pets talking at once for Esteban's idea) Pepper: Quiet, everybody. Something's going on up front with Blythe, Madison and Mrs. Twombly. Minka: Wow! Blythe looks really excited about something, haha! Penny Ling: I wish we could hear what they're saying. Zoe: I can hear the mailman from three blocks away. (Listens to what Blythe, Madison and Mrs. Twombly of what they're saying by lifting up her ear through the window) Blythe: ...Twombly, I got a sure-fire idea for saving Littlest Pet Shop 2. Madison: It's gonna be so epic! Zoe: Uh, got it! Blythe said that she's sure to set fire to the pet shop. Others: Huh? Zoe: Wait, that can't be right. Shh! (Zoe begins translating what Mrs. Twombly, Madison and Blythe are saying) Mrs. Twombly - "You have a way to save my shop for going out of business?" Madison - "I know it may sound really crazy and I was just a kid and all but..." Blythe - "Don't worry, Madison I was just a kid once before I came to Downtown City." Mrs. Twombly - "Please tell me your idea, Madison." Madison - "Well, you see Blythe loves designing some clothes and I love wearing these special rubber gloves for caring such adorable animals. But I never thought of designing the clubhouse for pets." Mrs. Twombly - "Oh the pets are having their own club. Go on." Madison - "I never thought that I can designing the clubhouse just for pets until today. But I was thinking: If we could put on the clubhouse show and get all the day camp pets to model Blythe's designs..." Mrs. Twombly - "The Clubhouse Show?" Madison - "People would come for the show, see the shop, and remember how much they love it." Mrs. Twombly - "I love it too!" Blythe - "And this would be the only place in town where they could buy the clothes." Mrs. Twombly - "They are adorable, Blythe." Blythe - "I think it could work, Mrs. Twombly! At least it's worth a try." Mrs. Twombly: Let's do it! (Pet noises as they come out of the day camp area and ran toward Mrs. Twombly, Blythe and Madison) Mrs. Twombly: Oh, look at them. It's like they knew what we've been talking about. Blythe: Haha. Guys! Thanks, ha! (Pets laughing) (And so they began right outside to work on the new shop where the construction workers hanging up the number 2 sign right next to the "Littlest Pet Shop" sign. As they hammered it with a lot of nails. Then the construction workers hanged up the number 2 sign right next to the "Sweet Delights" sign. As they hammered it with a lot of nails too. And the 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets saw the brand new shop which it finally says "Littlest Pet Shop 2" And Blythe, Madison, Youngmee, Sue, Jasper and Aunt Christie saw the brand new shop which it finally says "Sweet Delights 2". Then we cut to Blythe and Madison watching the pets perform the clubhouse show. Scout, Tiger and Sugar Sprinkles carry some planks for the walls and the roof. Esteban and Desi are carrying some hammers with their bird feet. Mary Frances and Olive carries some nails and screws from the toolbox. Sweet Cheeks is carrying some saws, ranches and sockits. Buttercream is carrying some map designs for the new clubhouse. Penny Ling is twirling gymnastic ribbon while dancing. Vinnie does some dance moves. Minka carries lots of paintbuckets and some paintbrushes with a tail, arms and legs. Sunil practices some magic as a magician with his assistant twin Shahrukh. Pepper makes some funny faces. And Zoe, Madame Pom, Digby, Gail and Tootsie are doing some poses with their fashion clothes Blythe had designed for them. Russell and Wiggles gave them a thumbs up to all the other pets) (All 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets laughing as we cut to the Biskit Twins saw all the posters which says "Come see the newest shop in Downtown City called Littlest Pet Shop 2 Blythe and Madison Style" hung up all over the Largest Ever Pet Shop) Whittney: Come see the newest shop in Downtown City called Littlest Pet Shop 2? Brittney: Blythe and Madison Style!? (Take out one poster down and sees it) You know. This is a good idea! Whittney: Uh, yeah! And we've got to do something to ruin it! Brittney: Oh right! And humiliate Blythe and Madison, like, for good! (Tears up the poster as we cut to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 and inside Mrs. Twombly is seeing the people and their pets looking at the stage waiting for the show to start) Mrs. Twombly: Oh my! That's some crowd out there! Blythe! Madison! These flyers really did the trick! You must have used some extra fancy paper stalk. Blythe: 100 Pounds gloss text, Mrs. Twombly. Madison: It's softer than regular paper stalks, but thick enough to impress the customers. Mrs. Twombly: Oh well... good to know. Jasper: Blythe! Madison! You're a genius! I can't believe the people are gonna see the new shop called Littlest Pet Shop 2 on stage! Sue: The clubhouse show is a good idea for the three of you! Jasper: But there's just one problem. How are you going to make all the money? Blythe: Uh, what money? Jasper: All this money. Blythe: (Took the poster and looks at it which now says "Come get free money" on it) Come get free money?! What the WHAT?! Mrs. Twombly, I have no idea how this happened. Who could have put all this on all our flyers? Madison: Yeah! It's just seems so mean. Blythe and Madison: Oh no. Man #1: Finally another show to see once we get to see the new performance and see all of our pets sing and dance. Man #2: Yeah. We even get to see their new clubhouse they just built. Man #3: With free money. (Then we see the Biskit Twins hiding behind the trash cans dressing up as Robbers/Crooks) Whittney: Look at all this crowd, Brittney. That was a neat and good idea of writing "free money" on all those flyers around town. Brittney: Well, we needed to be sure there would be plenty of people so they can see Blythe and Madison get totally humiliated. Whittney: Tell me again, Brittney. Why are we dressed as robbers and crooks? It's so barf. Brittney: (Sighs) We're undercover, Whittney! So we need to blend in with the other people around here. Remember? Whittney: Oh yeah! And why do we have the bucket full of chocolate, ink, tarty, icing, kitty litter and mud? Brittney: Because, Whittney. (Clip play of Brittney and Whittney hatching a plan to humiliated Blythe and Madison) We're going to climb up the cat walk and then, just the right moment, dump all the buckets full of chocolate, ink, tarty, icing, kitty litter and mud all over Blythe, Madison and those pets of theirs! Whittney: Oh yeah, embarrassing Blythe and Madison by ruining the clubhouse show. (Girls evily laugh) Whittney: Brittney, you're so smart. Brittney: I know. Uh-oh! Here comes somebody! Quick! (She and Whittney hang out as the people walked by them and didn't regonized their disguise. Girls evily laugh again as they headed out toward the fashion show as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the crowd still waiting for the show to start as they chant out the word "Money!" 4 times) Mrs. Twombly: (crowd still cheering) Oh dear. I've only got a buck seventy-four. We're gonna need a lot more money to keep this crowd at bay. Madison: Okay, I'll just have to go out there and let them know there's been a terrible mistake. Mrs. Twombly: Oh, don't be silly, dear. I'll do it. They can't be too angry. After all, they're about to see the most amazing pet clubhouse show ever. Blythe: This is the last thing I needed. I'm already so nervous. Jasper: What? Nah. You're gonna be great! Youngmee: Oh, yeah, you'll be great! Sue: Ah, Blythe, you're gonna rock them! Blythe: Thanks you guys. Madison: I sure wish that I could rely on the pets to talk. Jasper: I know. Rely on the pets to talk. I got that on the commercial myself as a director. Blythe: What Madison's trying to say is if she ment talk, she ment in their animal language. You know. (Making animal noises) Jasper: The pressure is really getting to her... Madison: Blythe! Oh, those pets. They're just so cute and... "non verbal", hehe. Now... you three get out of here. We have a clubhouse show to put on. Crowd: Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Mrs. Twombly: Thank you for coming. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is: there is NO free money. (Disappointed crowd) What?! Man #1: I should have known this was a put on. I'm going home to watch my stories. (Does so as all the crowd leaves too) Man #2: (Grumbles) Mrs. Twombly: But the good news is: the first ever Littlest Pet Shop pet clubhouse show is about to begin! So now, without further ado, I'd like to introduce... Blythe and Madison Style! Sold only exclusively here, at Littlest Pet Shop 2! Blythe: Okay everyone, you're going to be great. Just remember: be yourselves. Madison: And remember to sing a song to the crowd like you sang it to me! Russell: Take your places, everyone. This is it! Blythe: Break a leg, everyone! Madison: Good luck! Sunil: Why would Blythe want us to break a leg? That makes me worry. (All the people came back and saw the music was playing as the people started to cheer for the 21 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except Wiggles who was waiting here as they are about to start singing their theme song in words) Music: "The Littlest Pet Shop 2 Theme Song" (With building the clubhouse) (Birds Chirping) (Dogs barking) Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Scout, Esteban, Sweet Cheeks, Desi, Digby, Tiger, Shahrukh, Mary Frances, Olive, Gail, Tootsie and Madame Pom: (Singing) Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (Theme song ends as the people cheered for all 21 Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Then Wiggles McSunbask sense something coming up on the cat walk. It was Brittney and Whittney Biskit dressed up as robbers/crooks carrying a bucket full of chocolate, ink, tarty, icing, kitty litter and mud. So Wiggles McSunbask followed them up to the cat a walk thing and see what they are up to by watching them. Then we go back to the 21 Littlest Pet Shop Pets as they built their really big clubhouse using the designs on the map while the music from the fashion show plays as the people laugh) Mrs. Twombly: Oh my, Blythe. You're the bee's knees! And your designs are a big hit, too! You need to go out and take a bow. Blythe: Okay. I think I will. Madison: And me too! Brittney: Ugh. Whittany, I'm getting bored. Can we, like, dump this stuff now? Whittney: Wait a second, Brittany! It's got to be at just the right moment. (Applause as the 21 Littlest Pet Shop Pets showed the crowd the big clubhouse they just made and they, Blythe and Madison took a bow; Biskit twins are standing on the catwalk up above, in actual Robber/crooks costumes, planning to make their move) Whittney: Okay, Brittney, Let's do this! Brittney: This will teach Blythe and Madison to say "no" to us! Wiggles: Oh no! (Runs toward the Biskit Twins and roars by scaring them) Brittney and Whittney: Aah! Crocodile!!! (scream; back up, only to fall off the catwalk) Wiggles: (Grabs buckets tied to Biskit twins with ropes; tone is angry) I'm an Alligator! Brittney and Whittney: (screaming; open their eyes, realizing they're only hanging a short distance above the stage and have made idiots of themselves in front of a live audience) Brittney: Uh. Like, phew. Whittney: Yeah! That was a close one. Wiggles: (Lets go of buckets filled with chocolate, ink, tarty, icing, kitty litter and mud, causing contents to spill all over Biskit twins) (Crowd laughing) Brittney and Whittney: (scream; run away, clearly humiliated) (Dogs bark, then begin to chase the twins) (Crowd cheered as we cut to the inside of the new shop called Littlest Pet Shop 2) Customer #1: I love this shop! Customer #2: My pet will look so cute on this! Mrs. Twombly: You did it, Blythe and Madison. You've got Littlest Pet Shop 2 ready for business! But... Blythe: What is it, Mrs. Twombly? Madison: Am I still a temporly employee of this shop? Mrs. Twombly: All these sales! The only way I'll be able to keep up is... if Madison would come to work for me and you. Blythe: Really, Mrs. Twombly?! She'd love to work here! Madison: Alright!! I'm no longer an temporly employee!! (And Blythe and Madison turned toward all 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Did you guys hear that? Sounds like you're going to see a lot more of me around here. All 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Russell: I'm sure glad you moved in here, Madison. 'Cause if there's isn't anyone else... Vinnie: They probably wouldn't be able to fit in the dumbwaiter! Sunil: (Giggles) This is true. Madison: (Giggles) Well, I'm glad your not icky. I'm glad I'd fit. I'm glad I'm working together with Blythe. But I'm most glad... Is to finally met you guys. Penny Ling: Aww... Group hug! (All 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Blythe and Madison do so as they hug each other until Pepper sprays some magenta sent all around the shop) Sunil: That smells... (sniffs) nice! Pepper must be happy! (Everybody laughs) Man #3: Uh, excuse me? Blythe: Yes? Man #3: Am I seeing you two talking to your pets? Madison: Why, yes! Yes, you did. Don't you talk to yours? (Dog noises) Man #3: All the time. I do talk to you! Yes I do! I talk to you all the time! (dog noises) Wagger: Again with the baby talk? I'm twenty-seven years old! Blythe voice over: I have to admit this turned out to be one pretty big adventure and new beginnings. And Madison has made some new friends in the unlikeliest of places. Littlest Pet Shop 2. Roger: (Pulls up to the store; clearly confused) Did I miss something? THE END Credits Finn RyanCategory:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of episode transcripts